Amor secreto
by Froggi-chan
Summary: Iruka esta muerto y Kakashi se arrepiente de nunca haberle contado sus sentimientos...si,si,ya lo se esta muy triste...t que decir el resumen,pesimo,onegai,denle una oportunidad a mi fic.


Ohayo,etto,soy nueva aqui ,Mil garcias a saning81 ella me ayudo a inscribirme y a como hacerle para subir este fic,quisiera agregar tambien,mis mas sentidos pesames a Japon,la ciudad en donde comenzo el fenomeno Kakairu,estoy rezando por ellos para que se recuperen,oh,cierto todavia no me presento,soy Sunsanjian,puden decirme Sun,San o Jian,como a ustedes mas les guste,el fic es triste,pero no se preocupen tratare de hacer fics felices o comicos,iba a subir el fic antes,temo,mi estupido hermano se puso rabioso con la compu,y saning me aconsejo que le diera una patada,por cierto muy buen consejo,XD,pero no lo hice,lo que hice fue un chantaje,y funciono a la perfeccion XD si soy mala.

* * *

><p>Bueno y como he leido en otros fics,los peronajes no son mios son del gran Masashi Kisimoto,creo que asi se escribe,bueno no les quito mas tiempo asi, que a leer.<p>

* * *

><p>Amor Secreto<p>

Hacia mucho tiempo,que Kakashi no me visitaba,hasta que el dia menos pensado se palidez,sus cabellos plateados que caian en desorden,sus ojos tristes y,por ultimo,los marcados sintomas que le advertia de una grave enfermedad.

_-Es una tonteria,un capricho,una quimera lo que me ha puesto en este estado;en una palabra,es un amor secreto._

_-¿Es posible?_

_-Es una historia-_prosiguio -_insignificante para el comun de la gente;pero quizas tu la comprenderas;historia,te repito,de esas que dejan huellas tan profundas en la existencia del hombre,que ni el tiempo tiene poder para borrar._

El tono sentimental, a la vez solemne y lugubre de Kakashi,me conmovio al extremo,asi es que le rogue me contase esa historia de su amor secreto,y el continuo:

_-¿Conociste a Iruka?_

_-¡Iruka¡...¿Aquel joven de rostro expresivo y tierno, de hermosa sonrisa?_

_-A ese joven-_prosiguio Kakashi-_lo ame con el amor tierno y sublime con que se ama a un angel;pero parece que que la fatalidad se interpuso en mi camino y no permitio que nunca le revelara esta pasion ardiente que habria hecho su felicidad y la mia._

_´´La primera vez que lo vi fue en un baile;con su hermoso rostro lleno de alegria y de ame en el mismo momento.¡Ah¡,el amor verdadero es una enfermedad._

_A la mañana siguiente,lo primero que hice fue indagar donde vivia Iruka;pero mis pesquisas por algun tiempo fueron noche lo vi en el teatro,hermoso y engalonado como siempre,con su sonrisa y sus ojos negros y brillantes de alegria. _

_Supe por fin donde vivia Iruka,quienes conformaban su familia y el genero de vida que tenia._

_¿Pero como penetrar hasta esas casas opulentas de los ricos?_

_He aqui mi langudo,triste y cabizbajo,devorado por mi pasion oculta,a un hombre que corria loco entre el magico festin de que goza la clase opulenta de iba a los teatros alli le seguia yo;Iruka paseaba por las calles de la alameda,tambien me hallaba yo sentado en el rincon oscuro de una todas partes estaba el rebozando alegria y dicha,y yo,mustio,con el alma llena de acibar y el corazon destilado de sangre._

_Cinco meses duraron esas penas,y yo no cesaba de seguir sus pasos y observar sus ante mi vista mil mujeres y hombres,pero yo solo amaba a Iuka.¡Que locura¡_

_Dias despues supe que Iruka estaba atacado de una violenta fiebre y que los medicos desesperaban de su en hablar con el pero era un delirio hablar de amor a una persona,en los ultimos instantes de su vida,cuando los sacerdotes rezaban los salmos en su cabecera;cuando la familia,llorosa,alumbraba con velas de cera las facciones palidas de Iurka.¡Oh¡ yo estaba loco:agonizaba tambien,tenia fiebre en el alma._

_-¿que paso despues?_

_-Al fin murio Iruka-_contesto_-,y yo lo segui a la tumba,como lo habia seguido a los cubrir la tierra fria los ultimos restos de una criaturapoco antes hermosa,tan alegre y tna contenta,desaparecieron tambien mis mas risueñas esperanzas,las solas iluciones de mi vida._

Y asi Kakashi salio de mi cuarto sin despedida.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les gusto haganmelo saber por medio de un review,acepto de todo,pero si no me dejan,me pondre triste y hare berrinches,y mi mente trabajara de nuevo como chibi,y no hare mas fics,y aqui les dejo una frase:<strong>

**Cuando la vida te presente mil y una razones para llorar,demuestrale que tienes mil y una para ..**


End file.
